Ash and Dawn: The beginning of something new
by Danny32145
Summary: A new villain comes around, only difference? They are a true threat, watch as Ash goes Game of Thrones on people, watch as he learns what the only true way to peace is, war.
1. The start

Ash and Dawn

A Pokemon love Story

Please** Note: I am picking this up again, I am changing most of the start, and so, what you read is different from it was originally. Not going to be a lemon. **

The jet **engine,** that was all he could hear looking for her. He ran off, Pikachu by his side. He looked through and through the airport, he kept running. Only able to search because of her distinct features. There it was, yet it was not. He looked and looked for blue. He ran, scared that she was gone, anxiety kicking in. He kept getting more and more scared until he finally found her. Having bumped into her while turning a corner.

"There you are! Let's get back to the plane."

**To understand what's going on lets go back a bit. **

**_*Flashback 16 hours back*_**

"Dawn, a letter **came** for you!" Dawns mom said excitedly "It is from a beauty school that wants you to sign up!"

"Really!?" Dawn replied reciprocating the feeling her mother had.

"Yeah, it says they will teach you for free but you have to sign a contract that says you won't leave for a year."

"A whole year! _Wow, w_hen will it start"?

"It says here that the school will begin in 1 month!"

"But we were all going to Kanto to visit Ash's home then find a new region for him!"

"I know, you will need to think about this rather than rush back the yes to them."

Ash had been standing there, watching, wishing he could tell her to stay with him, yet he wanted her to pursue her dream.

"I can always go later, Ash is more important."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

***Flashback End***

Dawn loves making herself look beautiful in public, therefore she had a hard time deciding. Even though it was her life dream Ash meant too much to her, she told her mom she wasn't going, bringing us to the present.

"Ready to board?"

"Yeah."

They walked up the stairs that led them into the plane's belly, turning to wave their goodbyes to Joanna.

"Goodbye Ash, I'll miss you!" Joanna replied seeing them leave. She was glad her daughter was happy with her choice.

She slowly walked home in tears. She didn't know why she was like this, but she knew it was because she thought of Ash as a son, and seeing him leave was saddening.

When she got home she slowly opened the door. Emptiness, that was what the house felt like, her daughter gone, Ash gone, it was just her.

**Kanto Region Pallet Town 4 hours later**

Soon they arrived at pallet town. They got off the plane, glad to be able to stretch their legs.

"It's great to be home." Ash said to Pikachu next to him.

"Pikaaa," was all Pikachu said in reply.

"Let's go see my mom!" Ash said happy to see his mom again after 2 years.

He and Dawn ran, they sprinted, slid around corners, they went Call of Duty Advanced Warfare (I am not in any way affiliated with Call of Duty)

When he got there he saw his mom's mime say "Mime" happy to see Ash again. Ash then ran inside to see his mother haven taken the initiative to start making a meal for them.

"ASH! It's been 2 years since I last saw you"!

"I am so sorry mom I have just been really busy traveling with Dawn."

His mom replied to him smirking "What about Brock"?

"Oh yeah, I guess since I travelled with him here I haven't started to miss him as badly yet."

"Yeah, sure! Sorry to ignore you by the way Dawn!"

"It's fine, nice to see you again Mrs. Ketchum."

"You too."

"Anyway, when will the food be ready"?

"Ash! We were having a conversation, but 30 minutes until the food is ready. Why don't you go to the lab while you wait, I don't want to bore you two?"

"Sound fine to you Dawn?"

"Yeah!"

They got to the lab after 5 minutes of walking. Once they reached the door they knocked on the door only to have Tracey open the door. "Hey Tracey it's been a while hasn't it?" Ash asked Tracey

"Yeah it has, so what brings you here? To see your pokemon and Professor Oak I presume?"

"Yeah I came here to see him."

"Well he is in his room getting the tickets ready for the flight, but you can go out back and see your pokemon." Tracey told Ash.

"Alright, I'm going to see them."

"Have fun."

Ash went outback to see his pokemon, which once they spotted him they all ran at him and tackled him, which made him drop Pikachu. One of his pokemon then yelled "MUUUUKKKKK" (FUUUUUMMMMMBBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLEEEEEEEE)!

"Alright guys meet your new friends." Ash said as he grabbed his pokemon balls releasing the pokemon's new friends. He and Dawn went back inside.

"Ash Officer Jenny and Liza heard you were going to Unova and they said you need strong pokemon to win there so they sent back Charizard and Squirtle, as they will help you make a good jumpstart in the Unova region."

Ash replied by saying "Okay, go get them, I will go outback and get 2 others, I will leave a slot open for a new Pokémon."

Dawn was shocked at him saying that and was compelled to ask, "You are taking trained Pokémon?!"

"I always left them behind because I thought it was fair, but everyone takes already trained ones and so I am the one behind, I need to change that."

The next day ash and his mom went to the lab with their stuff.

(I intentionally didn't say the Pokémon. Allows me to choose the ones he takes as he reveals them.)

"Ash, Delia, Dawn are you ready to go?"

"Yeah we're all ready."

With that they headed off to Unova by plane. Tracey stayed behind to tend to the lab.

With the planes take off, a wild Dawn left Pallet town.

(I had to leave that part, I had to heavily alter it though.)

**Location unknown**

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Hit the switch."

A blue ball was sent flying into the sky, electric particles could be seen everywhere, an electro magnetic pulse was what caused the sadness that followed.

237 planes in the air at that moment, 2 of them lucky enough to not explode on impact with the water, due to the need to keep my MC alive, 1 of those planes had the gang.

The plane's engines stopped, forcing the plane to fall from the sky, it looked like it would hit water at first, but they were wrong. They hit the beach of an uninhabited island. The plane snapped in half, the front exploding, the back lucky enough to survive. 28 aisles, Ash and Dawn on 15, His mom and the rest on 14, do the math.

When all was said and done, No one was conscious, leaving everyone there, sleeping, terrified.

**Yeah the story is completely different, sorry! Same genre and shipping though! Sorry this chapter was so short, I wanted you guys to know I was back at this, so I published it. I hope you all enjoyed chapter one. Thank you for reading everyone. Have a nice day!**


	2. The awakening

Hey** guys! I have to do this from mobile as my computer broke, meaning I can't indent, sorry my fellow grammar nazis. The following chapters will hopefully be longer, if you have any suggestions please say them, I sometimes skim over mistakes. I hope you all enjoy the story!**

The first one to wake, it had to be the professor, he screamed as soon as he woke. He had been impaled! His scream woke some of the people, Ash one of them. Ash woke, he had been extremely lucky, he had fallen on the cushions of the broken chairs. How did he even get there though?

When the plane crashed, the back of it was caught in a tree, due to the explosion of the front, the seats were sent flying, onto the ground, now it wasn't all cushions, the metal of the seat was still there. Ash lucky enough to have his full body land on cushions.

Ash looked around, what he saw horrified him! There were people who landed head first onto the ground. People who had landed onto metal frames, people who were struggling to get up with their broken backs. It was horrible. It wasn't anything near to the horror with what was left of the plane. There were body parts everywhere, blood everywhere! His own mother's head, right next to him. He would never forget what he took in on this day.

He looked to his right, Dawn was next to him, she too had landed on cushions, but she was not so lucky as Ash, she had suffered blunt trauma to her leg and arm. She had 30% red hair, 70% blue. As soon as he saw her, he felt his heart drop. It almost reached diamond level of layer 12 in the earth. He was already sad at his mothers death, but seeing Dawn like that was terrible. He heard more and more people screaming, some in agonizing pain, some agonizing over the pain of loved ones.

Without thinking, Ash ran and grabbed Dawn he ran, far away from the pain he saw at the plane crash! He ran, ran further away, he broke through the last layer of grass, and even here the laws of physics were not on his side, he had too much inertia, he ran off a cliff, at least 300 feet deep. No way would he survive that on his own, as he was falling he reached around to his pocket, thankful he had Charizard. Whenever he pulled the Pokéball out, nothing happened. It was fried.

"Crap, an EMP must have been detonated!"

He knew he had no other hope, he was going to die! 200 feet, 150 feet, 100 feet, 50 feet.

**Somewhere uknown**

"We need to release him of the limiter!"

"If we do his state of mind will change!"

"He will die if we don't!"

"He will no longer be the naive boy he is after this, hunc dimittis fines eius!"

**Unknown Island**

25 feet. A surge of blue enveloped his body, in an instant he grew more powerful than his strongest Pokémon, he wanted time to think, and so everything slowed, his mind was processing information at the fastest speed it could, making it seem like time slowed, he couldn't move as only his thought process sped up, not his body. He thought about what to do, he could take the hit for them both, or he can attempt to grab the wall. He was about to decide what to do, then the blue stopped, he lost control, no matter how great the strength of something, if the person in control has no experience, it will fail.

His thought process went back to normal, his ability gone. 5 feet, he was lucky. It activated last second allowing him to survive the fall, he curled his body, allowing Dawn to be protected by his body. He felt a sharp pain, but that was it, he got up Dawn still unconscious.

He got up, she didn't seem as heavy as before. The blue that has enveloped him had receded, the only trace left was his blue eyes. He picked her up, instinct telling him he needed to get out, without even realizing he took a large leap, they were sent flying, out of the ravine. He didn't know what he thought of the power he felt. If anything, it felt great! As he was leaping, trying to get further out, he realized something, Dawn could die from her wounds!

He landed on the ground, he had to give her treatment. He looked at her wound, as if someone was speaking to him, he knew everyone he needed to do. He placed her on the ground, the best place he could find. He grabbed a spider from the ground, he performed something very scary, he turned his hand blue, the spider was lifted from his hand, blue overcoming it. The spider had glowing blue eyes now, following his every command, he told it to use it's web to cover Dawn's wounds and it did.

He used another new power he had, almost like magic he created the finest axe ever, the head was platinum, the handle real rubber with a wood frame inside.

He got to work cutting down trees, he would shake the tree with each hit, each hit reaching 1200 PSI.

After a while of cutting trees he collected what he had, and he went back to Dawn. He built a semi cabin, it had a door and walls. He used the extra wood he had to make a work table. He laid her on there and started to unreal the wound, when uncovered he started to treat it.

She had yet to gain consciousness, he checked her pulse to make sure she was still alive, _thump thump, thump thump_. He was scared, her heartbeat was weak! She would die if he didn't treat her soon. He got to work disinfecting the wound, he was exhausted yet he didn't feel it. His power shut off from overuse, leaving him vulnerable to his exhaustion. Everything got dark. _Thud. _He was knocked out.

He was still able to think. He knew he didn't have time for this. He had to treat her, he kept trying to get up, only for everything to go black, and his mind subsiding to sleep.

**Sorry that this one is short too, I just thought this was the perfect place to stop. I will make it up to you guys somehow. I know, I will reveal one of his two Pokémon! Venasaur! Pikachu is still in the story guys, he just has not shown up yet. Hope you guys enjoyed, tell me where I am a crappy writer, have a nice day!**


End file.
